Memorandum books have long been known wherein the individual sheets were bound together at the side and had a vertical line of perforations adjacent to the binding. Each of the sheets was further divided horizontally by a plurality of lines of performations that defined individual strips which could be easily torn out when the memorandum that had been inscribed upon it was obsolete. The popularity of such memorandum books has greatly declined, however, due to the serious defect that after a book had been in use for a while and a large number of obsolete strips had been torn out it degenerated into a collection of miscellaneous strips. These strips could not be turned as a page unit and it became very difficult to find any individual memo. The present invention retains the integrity of the individual sheets even when areas have been torn out and provides a much more satisfactory and useful memo device.